The present disclosure relates to polycarbonate fibers formed from a cross-linkable polycarbonate resins containing a photoactive group derived from a benzophenone, and fibrous substrates containing such fibers. The polycarbonate fibers can be crosslinked, improving the properties of the fibrous substrate.
Polycarbonates (PC) are thermoplastic resins with desirable properties such as high impact strength and toughness, transparency, and heat resistance. However, they also drip when exposed to a flame, and this behavior worsens as wall thickness decreases.
Fibers have very small diameters (i.e. thickness), are frequently exposed to various chemicals during use, and should be resistant to degradation. A common concern with fibers is their dimensional stability. It would be desirable to produce fibers and substrates with good dimensional stability, chemical resistance, and flame retardance.